


Wake Up Call

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Marielda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Samothes returns from a journey and his family missed him





	Wake Up Call

Samothes had returned late that night, bone-weary but pleased to be home. He stopped by Maelgwyn’s room first, standing in the doorway to watch his son sleeping peacefully. The sleeping toddler clutched a small stuffed lion to him, as if worried it would escape during the night. A sad smile passed over his face. It seemed like he was bigger already. How long would it be before he left and returned to find his son a man, no longer a little boy? Quietly, he pulled the door closed and went to his own bed. He slid into his bed behind his husband, pressing small kisses to his shoulder when he stirred. 

“Hello love. You’re home early.”

“Business ended early. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm already ahead of you.” Samot turned towards him, burying his face against Samothes’ chest, slotting his head under his chin. 

Samothes sighed contentedly. Finally, he was home.

It seemed like he had barely closed his eyes before he was awoken by the sensation of a pillow hitting him in the face. Mischievous giggles identified the attacker immediately, and he tried to move the pillow to look at him, only to find that he was weighed down with perhaps a few more blankets than he went to sleep with. 

“What are you doing, Maelgwyn?” He asked with a laugh. 

“Trapped! You’re trapped you’re trapped!” He chanted, climbing over his father to rest beside Samot.

Samot laughed from beside him, and removed the pillow from his face. “I do believe the little prince may have missed you.” Maelgwyn looked at the pillow with a betrayed expression and snatched it out of Samot’s hand before trying to smother his father with it again. Samothes laughed good-naturedly and allowed his son to have his fun. He had missed him as well, and the fears that had plagued him the previous night remained in the back of his mind. 

“You can’t leave now!” Maelgwyn taunted as he clambered back onto his chest. 

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“Well what about now?” Samothes rolled over, depositing the now-shrieking child back onto the bed as he shook off the bedding that had held him prisoner. “You almost got me, my little lion, but not quite.”  
Maelgwyn looked momentarily upset, but he clambered to his feet and began jumping on the bed. Samot gently pushed Maelgwyn over to Samothes’ side of the bed. “Take all the energy over there. I’m still asleep.”

“Okay!”

Samothes handled it good-naturedly, mainly avoiding most of his son’s off-balance collapses, but when he got an intentional elbow to the ribs, he rose out of bed.

“There seems to be someone jumping on my bed!” Samothes yelled playfully, scooping Maelgywn up before resting him on his hip.

Maelgwyn giggled, taking Samothes’ face between his hands. “Woah you’re big!”

“Oh am I now?” Samothes raised an eyebrow at Samot who only shook his head with a smile.

“You’re so big! Now put me down.”

“Nooo you’re going to jump on my bed again.”

“It’s my bed!”

“Hmmm I’m pretty sure it’s my bed.”

“No it’s my bed. Jumping bed!”

“It’s my bed for sleeping.”

“Nope it’s for jumping!”

And he pushed himself out of Samothes’ grasp and landed on the mattress again with a comically shocked expression before scrambling back onto his feet and jumping again.

“Well, as entertaining as it is to watch this, I do believe breakfast is in order.” Samot announced, lazily getting to his feet. “Samothes, my love, come help me with it. Maelgwyn, why don’t you go find the toy you made so you can show Daddy?”

At the mention of the his toy, Maelgwyn leapt off the bed and disappeared down the hall in the blink of an eye. Samothes watched him go until his attention was grabbed by two arms wrapping around his middle. 

“I didn’t get a proper good morning.” Samot pouted, though Samothes could tell he meant nothing by it from the teasing tone. 

“Every morning I spend with my family is a proper good morning.”

“You’re such a sap.” His husband leaned up on the balls of his feet to kiss him, arms moving upwards to wrap around his neck. Samothes happily leaned into it. He had missed his husband terribly, and he knew Samot had missed him equally. When they parted, he pressed his lips softly against the crown of Samot’s head.

“Come now, I was promised breakfast. And Maelgwyn made a toy?”

“Ohhh yes, he’s been impatient to show you. He really is getting to be quite clever.”

“Well of course he is, look at who his fathers are.”

**Author's Note:**

> last week was my spring break, which meant i went home and spent lots of time with my siblings, and basically got this treatment (the bed jumping and suffocation) every morning. so what better to use that inspiration for than writing about a tiny maelgwyn?
> 
> as always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@queerlydeparted](https://twitter.com/QueerlyDeparted) (maybe check out my pinned tweet while you're there?)


End file.
